The Legend of Zelda: Dawn of the Multiverse
by GokuCaught'EmAll
Summary: When Majora, the Fierce Deity, all incarnations of Ganondorf, and Demise gather a legion of all the evil creatures throughout the multiverse, they plot to destroy the multiverse and all versions of Link and Zelda with it. Because of that, it is up to all incarnations of Link and Zelda to stop that from happening. Can they save the multiverse before it's destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Dawn of the Multiverse: Ch. 1 Origins

 **Welcome, one and all, to the Legend of Zelda Dawn of the Universe! This will be the first chapter about the origins of a certain game… it will lead right into the second chapter and hopefully provide you guys with some more "backstory". So, basic blah blah blah I don't own Nintendo, never have and never will. But without further ado, Chapter 1!**

A heavy wind was blowing in Hyrule on one rainy afternoon. The fields were empty: not a person or animal in sight. It had been three years since one boy had stopped the villainous Ganondorf from destroying all of Hyrule, and the once worldwide celebration had now stopped. There was a deathly silence on this day.

One man, dressed in purple with a heavy pack on his back was searching for something in the ruins of an old temple inside of a forest. "Where is it?!" He cried out frustrated as he threw around large hunks of rock.

"It's here, I know it's here! Un'Mahl legend says so…and I've learned never to doubt the tribe. It must be here! Did I look in the temple yet?" He said as he scrambled around hurriedly.

He moved more huge chunks of rock as he looked inside the temple itself. "Could it have been left in Termina? No…why would it have been? They…no, _he_ led me to Kokiri Forest, and it's the only lead I have… What did he call this place again? Ah yes, the Forest Temple. Ganondorf's minions must have really done a number on the temple for it to be in this shape. But at least Ganondorf's gone now, the traitorous bastard!" cried the Happy Mask Salesman.

He looked around some more, eventually passing through a long corridor into a large room with four dimly lit lanterns in the center. As he walked towards the lights, four ghostly spirits presented themselves to the man.

"Hello, you four. I see he wasn't lying after all!" The Happy Mask Salesman said, raising his arms and flashing his signature smile with glee. "So you four have chosen to reside within the land of the Kokiri? I assume it has to do with this incarnation of the boy? The "Hero of Time" as they call him?"

"It's none of your business where we go and why, Arthur!" Joelle the orange poe stated. "You have no reason to interfere with our personal affairs! Now leave or prove me wrong this instant, Mask salesman!"

"Oh, is someone a bit sad? Why ever would you be sad around me, darling Joelle? There's nothing to be sad about! I've finally found Majora's Mask!" said Arthur excitedly. "What a joyous occasion!"

"No! I refuse to become that mask again!" Said Meg the purple poe sister. "You will not use that power for your own gain! That mask will not be complete again as it once was!" The Happy Mask Salesman gave a wide grin and his eye became bloodshot.

"So you believe, yes? Well, I found something special in Termina that you ought to see!" Arthur pulled out a heart shaped mask, with nothing on it except for eyes. No color, no texture, nothing except for wide blood-orange eyes with green pupils.

"W-where did you find that!?" Arthur shrugged. "Many artifacts lay hidden in Ikana Valley, but the secret to this one is knowing that the true power of it is in Hyrule. Now, I believe you should see my side of the argument, now?"

"Fiend!" cried Amy the green poe. "When my great father, Mallux II created that devilish mask, he never intended for it to be used in this way!" "But your father is no longer with us, Amy. I believe it is up to you 4 to make a decision."

"And why should we help you?" said Beth, the blue poe sister. "You've done nothing but trouble all four of us since the day that we were all born thousands of years ago!" Arthur smiled a bigger smile.

"Ah, you are right, Beth! But… I know something that you all don't." "And what would that be?" said Meg sarcastically. "You don't believe me? Oh, that's really too bad…and I was just getting ready to tell you all that I know where Link is, too! Ah, the boy's certainly met with a terrible fate…"

"What was that, Arthur? You say you know of his whereabouts? We must track him down immediately!" "Yes, yes, absolutely! But only if you will complete my mask!" The salesman held up the blank version of Majora's Mask for the sisters to see. "Fine Arthur, if that's what'll shut you up!" There was a bright light, and Meg disappeared while the mask became purple.

"Meg! Well girls, if Meg believes Arthur, then I guess that for the time being we should, too! Let's go!" There was another light, and Beth then joined the mask. Joelle and Amy followed suit. Soon the mask started to become its original self, with the spikes becoming blue and green and yellow, and the patterns starting to form. Soon, the salesman held in his hand the completed form of Majora's Mask.

"Yes! Finally! I have it! I have it! I have it! My life goal has been achieved! Majora has been restored! Three days and Majora itself will return to us! Time to return to Termina!" The Mask Salesman left the Forest Temple and went back into the Lost Woods. He navigated through the forest and almost made his way to the tree portal, until he was knocked unconscious.

Tatl knocked him to the ground and the Skull Kid examined all of Arthur's masks. As he looked around, he began to focus on a nice purple heart-shaped mask with spikes on the sides. He laughed and took it from the salesman, admiring it in his hands.

As the Skull Kid looked at the mask, Arthur woke up and slowly and groggily turned his head towards the Skull Kid. He noticed that Majora's Mask was in the Skull Kid's hands, and struggled to force out words. "No…don't take that mask…please…"

Tatl and Tael noticed Arthur and blocked his view of the Skull Kid. "Back off, old man! Skull Kid is looking at his new mask!" "No…" Arthur could tell that the Skull Kid was about to put the mask on. As he did, Arthur felt that he was about to pass out again. With a bright light, the mask attached itself to the Skull Kid. "No…only three more days…three more days…" Arthur repeated to himself as he started to become unconscious again.

The last thing he heard was the Skull Kid's never-ending maniacal laugh.

It was a beautiful day at Romani Ranch, with a bright sun and luscious greenery surrounding the main ranch. It was here that a red-headed girl was milking the cows for the other two younger residents. Her name was Cremia.

"Romani! Can you wake Link up? He needs to practice for the tournament!" A younger and shorter red-headed girl ran out of the barn. "Sure thing, Cremia!" Romani ran off to go get Link, and a few seconds later Cremia heard a loud "wake up Grasshopper!" coming from a short distance away.

Romani ran out of the barn again, and Link slowly followed her. Link slowly walked up to Cremia and Romani and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. "Oh come on Link! You saved the world a few days ago, we know, but when are you going to get back into a normal sleep schedule?"

Link slowly rotated himself upwards so that he could see Cremia and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry...but why are you guys waking me up right now?" "You need to practice horseback archery and sword fighting again today! Here." Cremia said as she grabbed a bottle of fresh milk. "Have some milk."

Cremia handed it to Link and he gulped it down. He wiped his mouth and thanked her profusely. "Well, I guess it's time to start the day." But as Link got up, he noticed something about Cremia that he'd never thought to see before. On her belt buckle was three golden triangles all to familiar to Link: the Triforce.

"Cremia, where did you get that belt?" She looked at it. "Oh, I believe this was a present from my father before he passed. It has a very strange design, but I treasure it dearly. Why do you ask?" Link took a quick glance on the triforce of courage on his left hand and quickly looked back up.

"…No reason. I was just curious, that's all." But Cremia had noticed him look at his hand. Cremia saw the triforce of courage. "What's that mark on your hand?" "Er…nothing!" Link began to tense up. "Link, you're a terrible liar. Now tell me, because I never thought to ask you such an outrageous question, but are you from another world?".


	2. The LoZ DotM: Chapter 2:Times of Termina

The LoZ Dawn of the Multiverse: Chapter 2: The Times of Termina

 **Alright guys. Back for more. Sorry it took so long, school and writer's block. But I'm here at last. Last time on Dragonball Z, some mask salesman got a purple heart mask or something, and Mr. Grasshopper got asked a question. Or something or other. And I don't own the Zelda franchise. You guys got all that? Here we go.**

"C-Cremia? What kind of question is that!?" Link asked. "Why would I be from another world?" Cremia crossed her arms. "Yes, well, you seem to know a lot about this symbol, and your clothes and weird instrument are not things I've seen in Termina. Besides, your tone is very revealing."

"I don't understand your reasoning! How would I even make it to Termina in the first place if I was from another world?" "That's exactly what I'm wondering, Link." Cremia responded. "But first, can you explain what this symbol on my belt means?"

"Fine. That symbol on your belt is an ancient symbol used to represent many military regiments, most commonly found in Japan. It is also the crest of Gunpei Yokoi's family."

"…"

"What's a Japan?"

"Oh, right! Zelda context… Um, never mind what I said. In actuality, the symbol on your belt is known as the Triforce in the land of Hyrule, parallel to Termina. It was created by the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore at the beginning of time. They left it behind for humans as an ability for granting a wish, however the one who wants a wish granted must have a strong will and a balance of the three elements power, wisdom, and courage. I entered Termina through a portal in a tree, searching for a Skull Kid that stole my horse and my ocarina."

"So that's the whole truth?" Cremia said. "Yes." "And the mark on your hand?" "Well see, that's the thing…"

And Cremia and Romani listened carefully to Link's tale as he retold the story of the legendary Hero of Time.

"So…you're some legendary hero and you never said anything?!" Said Romani. "I know you saved Termina, and that in itself is amazing, but you also saved a different dimension?!" "In short, yes." Cremia walked away and into the house.

"What was that about?" Link asked. "She gets like that sometimes. Just wait a minute." Romani glanced at Link and then at the house. About a minute later, Cremia ran out with Link's sword and bow. "Start practicing, Link. If you win the tournament, you may find your way to Hyrule."

"…What? How would this lead me to Hyrule? You haven't even explained what this tournament is yet." "This tournament is the largest part of our annual festival, the Carnival of Time, that includes every area of Termina. This includes the royal family of Termina that lives in seclusion in a remote part of Ikana Valley. You may locate a portal to Hyrule through participating, because the winner of the tournament has the opportunity to meet the royal family. The royal family has a long history dating back to eons ago, and they may know of a way back to Hyrule."

"Grasshopper… I'd hate to see you go. But if you'll be happy in your home dimension, I'd rather you be where you are happy." Link nodded. "Thank you. Both of you. I will definitely win!" Link gripped his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned pale.

"Cremia, get the targets out. It's time to train." Link drew his sword and shield. "Sure thing." Cremia ran inside and grabbed multiple targets from the "Them" training stash and ran back outside. She started tying targets to trees and various parts of the ranch.

Link thought to himself in silence.

" _Ruto… Saria… Zelda… I will see all of you again!"_ Link ran at one of the targets and sliced it in half. He immediately sheathed his sword and drew his bow, then fired at a target on one of the trees. The shot was a bullseye. "Grasshopper, you look so much more determined!" Link smiled at Romani and shot another arrow at a target on top of the house.

"You have no idea, Romani. Hey Cremia! When's this tournament, again?" "It's a week after the initial three days of the Carnival of Time."

" _Well that explains why I missed it last year. I left the day the Carnival of Time started. I wonder whatever happened to Majora and the Happy Mask Salesman… But I could never find Navi or the tree portal back to Hyrule, and Clock Town was too crowded, so I'm back at the ranch."_

"And the Carnival of Time starts in two days?" Cremia nodded her head. "Alright, then. You guys might want to get inside. This could get rough." "Sure thing, Link. Whatever you need to win!" Cremia and Romani walked into the house, leaving Link alone in the ranch.

"Finally… I could see Hyrule again!"

"Grasshopper, wake up!" Romani nodded her head. "It's no use, Cremia. He just won't wake up." Cremia crossed her arms. "He's going to miss the opening ceremony for the Carnival!"

As Cremia and Romani talked, Link started to groggily get out of his bed. He slowly put on his boots and his belt, along with his Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield with the rest of his gear. He slowly rubbed his eyes as Cremia turned to him.

"So you're finally up? We need to leave soon if we're going to make it to the Carnival!" "Yeah… Whenever you both are ready." "We've been ready, Link! We've been waiting for you for an hour!"

Link didn't want to argue any longer, so he stopped there. "Then let's go." Cremia and Romani climbed onto the carriage while Link leapt on Epona. They quickly made their way to Clock Town for the opening of the Carnival. When they arrived, they were welcomed to hordes of Clock Town citizens ready for a new year and a new harvest. As the path to the face of Clock Tower opened, the Carnival began.

For three days Termina seemed to celebrate without end, but all Link focused on was the tournament to follow seven days from the end of the festivities. In that seven day period, Link trained endlessly in an effort to prepare himself for what was to come at the tournament. But unknown to him, multiple beings monitored his efforts consistently.

"The boy works himself half to death by the hour! His quest as far as he is concerned is finished, and yet he wears his body out like this anyway?"

"But you must certainly remember, his quest is far from over. We have watched the spirit of the hero grow tirelessly for centuries, eons even, and yet his strength is still far from enough."

"But what if the spirit of the hero were to reform completely? Just as the power of evil plans to do? And we mustn't forget the reborn goddess. If she were to just regain her divinity…"

"But you know very well that that is impossible. But if we were to unite the heroes and the reborn goddesses throughout the ages… I'm still unsure if we would stand a chance."

"What are you implying, then? Do you believe that…"

"I believe she is."

"Not even we by ourselves stand a chance against this rising evil. I fear this may be the end."

"I refuse that idea! The utter postulation, the insinuation that we may face our demise is unacceptable! What… which Link was it? Which one was meant to face this evil?"

"The reason… the reason we may meet our ends is because of one simple item."

"Yes. The pure destruction of two objects created and purposed only to be used by the hero, and purported to be indestructible."

"But then you couldn't possibly mean… but… how!?"

"Have you come to realize it as well?"

"It's not possible! They were crafted by Hylia herself! How could the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield falter!?"

"It is true. Those items will soon be destroyed, and very likely our world and its inhabitants with it."

"Demise will never truly die at this rate. If we wish to save Hyrule, we must kill all versions of him and end this curse for good."

"It looks to be a difficult task. It seems that our next hero must win without the Master Sword in his possession."

"The future of Hyrule looks dire, for everyone. This war will not be easily won. It will have to transcend space and time for us to truly earn a victory. However, one slip-up, one failure, could mean the end of everything."

"How could we have ever let this happen…"

"We need Hylia to be here right now. I don't know if we can accomplish all of this by ourselves."

"As of now, we…no, the world, has but one hope. Throughout the history of Hyrule, he must draw the strength, courage, and wisdom of every Link before him. The fate of everything in existence lies on the shoulders of the Link who must face the evil without the Master Sword."

Din, Nayru, and Farore looked with wonder at the heroes who would have to save Hyrule once again. But above all they looked with hope at the Link who would be forced to overcome an evil stronger than any Link had faced before.

 **Alright guys, I finished it! Finally, I can move on to providing you guys with more content! Sorry it was still a bit short, but Chapter 3 will be the start of the real action, and will probably also be much longer. Just saying now, but this story will include story elements of Breath of the Wild when I start playing that on March 3** **rd** **. But Chapter 3 will definitely come a lot sooner. Right now, I'm going to say before March 3** **rd** **. But I have to start it first. I'm starting to plan the overarching plot in more detail, but if anyone has any suggestions, story, shipping, or anything else that I can't think of, let me know with a review. That said, onto Chapter 3!**


End file.
